Possession
by LarcSakurai
Summary: When Yazoo's brothers discover the truth behind his disappearance every night, he gets a wonderful reminder of where he truly belongs


Bowing backstage he stole into the dark corridors and disappeared into his dressing room, scratching feverishly where the last grubby hand of the evening had seized his leg and tried to yank him offstage to some dark corner to do who knows what to him. He was the dancer of highest acclaim at Sweet Oblivion, a small albeit popular exotic dance bar on the outskirts of the city. Examining the skin a wave of relief eased his mind when he saw no mark left behind. He was having a hard enough time keeping his little side hobby a secret from his younger brothers. Though he adored them there were times they wore his nerves to naught and he needed away, some type of release. This place had been hiring and he'd been perfect for the job: slender and elegant body with hypnotizing reptilian eyes that crooned of sweet promises behind closed doors. Yazoo feared, however, should his brothers discover his occupation they would ridicule or look down upon him for it. He was almost ashamed to say that beyond all the leers and whistles and touches (despite a very strict hands-off policy) he found enjoyment and satisfaction at the end of the long nights.

Changing into his normal attire he tossed the costume aside and washed the heavy makeup off his face and nails, releasing his hair from the restraints of a braid. Staring at his reflection in the mirror he asked himself the same questions that bombarded him. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be back with them? What if they find out? What if they leave him? Was this really worth the hassle he faced? In return to these inquires he gave the same answer: I don't know. Throwing down a brush he headed for the door and vanished into the darkness of night on his way back to the apartment he'd secured for their little family.

Twin pairs of glowing eyes greeted him as he stepped inside and Yazoo averted their gazes. He knew it made him look guilty and perhaps he was for lying to them and deceiving them. They were his brothers. His family. All he had. The only living beings in this world that truly made him complete. In return, he slithered across the stage and flashed his body to hungry, needy eyes. Lying to them about his location time after time wore on him and he didn't know how much longer he could keep up the decption. Kadaj could see right through him though he never wrenched a confession from the eldest. He bided his time, knowing it would only be a matter of time before Yazoo's conscience caught up to him and the story would spill.

"So, where were you?" he asked a millionth time, watching Yazoo sway in step across the room to retrieve his hairbrush before stealing away into the bathroom. Kadaj motioned for Loz to follow, catching the door before the elder closed it. Yazoo stumbled back as Kadaj forced his way in, slamming his slender brother against the wall and inhaling deep his scent. Something twinkled in those malicious glowing eyes that made Yazoo's blood run cold. Loz prodded Kadaj's shoulder like a nosy child wanting in on some big secret.

"What's going on Kadaj?" Loz persisted, pulling up Yazoo's chin as it tipped downward. A tiny whimper left Yazoo as Kadaj's nails sank into his shoulders, the younger chuckling darkly.

"He's been out and about with other men." Kadaj sneered, a horrified noise leaving Loz. Yazoo struggled against his brother's grip, glaring defiantly down at him.

"It isn't like that Kadaj! I just dance! I don't sleep with anyone!" he shreiked, trembling in the other's grip.

"Oh?" the malice in Kadaj's expression shifted to twisted amusement. "Then dance for us." Yazoo pushed the younger off and led them into the living area, directing Loz to stand in the center. Kadaj leaned against a nearby wall, motioning for the elder to continue. Yazoo flicked on the radio and toyed with it until he found something appropriate, closing his eyes as he began to sway and rock to the beat.

The two younger Remnants watched in awe as Yazoo continued his dance, coiling slender arms around Loz's throat and rubbing himself against the body like one might a pole. Loz crumbled at his brother's teasing, reaching out to touch but Yazoo pulled away, batting eyes at them beneath long lashes. Even kadaj was starting to get in on the act, rounding behind his sibling and herding him closer to Loz's outstretched arms, trapping him between them. Undaunted by his captivity, Yazoo continued his dance, his hips grinding against them in shifts. Kadja's hands locked on his shoulders, pushing back up into the nice, round ass brushing the hardening bulge in urge to continue. A soft chuckle left Yazoo, his fears melting away.

"You belong to us..." Kadaj crooned against the other's back, quickly stripping himself and his captive and slamming up into him, "understood?" Yazoo closed his eyes as the ripples and shudders washed his mind blank, engaging eagerly in the wild dance he and his brothers shared almost nightly.

"Yes.. I belong to you."


End file.
